Assault on Szurdok Ridge
*** |forces2 = *Covenant Navy **Fleet of Valiant Prudence ***''Long Night of Solace'' *Covenant Army **3 Scarab platforms **Thousands of Infantry **Three Spires **5+ Stealth Pylons |casual1 = Heavy casualties * |casual2 = Heavy casualties *3 Scarabs *Spire One }} The Assault on Szurdok Ridge was an engagement between the UNSC and the Covenant Empire during the Battle of Viery, and ultimately the Fall of Reach.Halo: Reach level Tip of the Spear Background On the night of August 11, 2552, a reconnaissance mission was headed by Noble Team to learn more information on a 'dark zone' established by the Covenant. While in this region, Jun-A266 planted an explosive on a Covenant pylon. It was soon discovered that this dark zone was hiding major elements of the Fleet of Valiant Prudence.Halo: Reach level Nightfall With this information, and as per WINTER CONTINGENCY, battle plans were drawn up to directly counter these major elements. Battle On the morning of August 12, Noble Team and other UNSC Army forces moved on Szurdok Ridge. Catherine-B320, having the detonator to Jun's placed explosives, detonated the Covenant pylon when they were in range. The assault was soon confronted by heavy Covenant units, which officially initiated the Assault on Szurdok Ridge. Six and Kat avoided the onslaught by proceeding to their objective via bridge access, which was destroyed by Covenant mortars. Successfully making to the other side, the two Spartans continued to the Spire and eliminated Covenant forces while en route to the first anti-air emplacement. The Spartans then destroyed the Covenant anti-air emplacement, allowing for an air strike requested by 2 Lima 4 against Scarabs out in the plains. Six and Two then headed to the BXR Mining Facility to assist Army forces in the area, including taking down a high-value target, an Elite Zealot. Six and Kat then moved on to destroy another Covenant anti-air battery, after which Six joined Jorge and rode a Falcon towards the Spire site. With no other alternatives of entering the Spire site, the Falcon ran through the electromagnetic shields emitted by the Spire structure and crashed landed, killing everyone but Jorge and Noble Six. The pair continued fighting their way into the structure, with Six managing to deactivate the structure's shielding system. After the shielding came down, Noble Six was airlifted out of the area by falcon just as the was approaching to use it's MAC rounds. It destroyed the tower, but the Long Night of Solace emerged from cloak and destroyed the frigate. Aftermath With the emergence of the Long Night of Solace, all of Noble Team was put into retreat. This allowed Covenant forces to push up against the rest of the UNSC forces. However, help was on the way, with over %60 of the UNSC fleet rerouting back to Reach. The timeline of these forces getting there, being relatively slow, plus with the loss of a major part of Reach's nuclear arsenal, meant actions had to be taken quickly and with minimal resources. So, Catherine B-320, came up with a plan.Halo: Reach level Long Night of Solace Participants UEG Naval Assets Military Personnel Covenant Naval Assets Military Personnel Gallery File:HaloReach - Frigates.png|The and participate in the battle. File:UNSC Attack.jpg|UNSC ground forces charge a Covenant formation during the battle. File:Spire_MAC'd.jpg|The Grafton destroys Spire One after Noble Team's assault on the tower. File:ToTS Ending.jpg|The Long Night of Solace reveals itself after the destruction of Spire One, just as it prepares to lay waste to the UNSC forces. reach_13638956_Medium.jpg|An area of Szurdok reach_12457775_Medium.jpg|Warthog charge tots.jpg|UNSC engages Covenant forces. Halo-Reach-Tip-Of-The-Spear-032-Type-26-ASG-Shade-Turret.jpeg|Covenant Anti-Air batteries fend off UNSC forces. Sources Category:Engagements in the Fall of Reach